


Tear You Apart

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Steve wants you bad, but will he say anything to get what he truly wants?





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially 6k words of just enough plot to get to smut inspired by the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge and the mental image of Steve Rogers eating a chick out from behind. Shout out to @judiakino and her husband @munnin234 for helping me fall down this smut hole. Feedback and reblogs always welcomed. Enjoy!

He wanted you. He wanted you in every possible way, in every possible position and you had no idea. You sat there innocently chewing the pen end in your mouth staring down at your report.**  
**

He had to hold back a groan when your lips pursed around the pen. He could only imagine the way your plump lips felt around the tip of his cock. Maybe you’d even whimper when he pushed his cock down your throat? You shifted in your seat next to him at the giant table in the meeting room you both sat working on latest mission report.

The two of you were the only ones who preferred to hand write then type up reports. Though honestly you typed up his too, neither of you told anyone he was truly that inept at modern technology. It wouldn’t be a surprise but he did not want anyone knowing and you respected his privacy.

When you shifted again your skirt hiked up your thigh a little more and Steve could not control himself from ogling the exposed skin. He tried to will you to move more, just bring that skirt up a bit more and he’d be satisfied.

That wasn’t true though, there’s only one thing that would satisfy him. You beneath him a blubbering mess as he forced his cock into your waiting tight pussy. 

“Hey what are you saying for how we handled the base entry?” You turned yourself in the chair towards him and raised your eyebrow when he jerked his head back to his paper, face flushed.

“Uuh” Steve could barely think, the blood had been making its way down to his pants so quickly that there was barely any above to help him think. “I think I used something like tactical force?”

You frowned, “Tactical force? Really?” He looked at you from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t look at you directly, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle seeing your legs opening. The skirt pressed up so high, surely your panties were viewable at this point right? He tried to swallow down the suddenly thick feeling in his throat.

“I said I think,” he responded and you huffed.

“Let me see!” You stood up and walked to him, leaning over his shoulder to view his papers causing your breast to press against this back. He could practically feel your bra between the two shirts. He felt dizzy, empowered, scared and too many more conflicting emotions.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve muttered when you leaned further across him trying to read his handwriting. Your breast pushed up towards his shoulders. He could see the cleavage straining against the bra and pressure of your body against his from the corner of his eyes.

One of his hands subtly reached down adjusting his pants, his hardening cock desperately needing relief.

You ignored his muttering completely, eyes trained on his report skimming through not noticing the effect your closeness had on him. Certainly you felt his muscles twitch under you and it was always nice to feel his strength but nothing about it was arousing you, at least you kept telling yourself so. He was your friend, just your friend.

“Ah! I see what you did. Okay thank you!” You quickly stood up straight pulling your skirt back down you sit in your chair returning to your work.

He wanted to curse out loud when you straightened the skirt. Now he had to wait for it to bunch back up again before he’d be able to see those beautiful thighs that led to one of the best asses he’d ever seen. An ass that begged to be groped, smacked and even bruised at the pounding he desired to give your backside.

You looked over feeling something off to find Steve staring at you, his body turned towards you and his hands sitting on the desk chairs armrests. He looked like a giant in the chair and had it not been your sweet Captain Rogers he may have even seemed intimidating. You smiled at him brightly when his eyes made contact with yours but he didn’t return it. Instead his face flushed and he turned back to his report once again.

He had been acting rather odd lately when it was just the two of you, not always speaking in full sentences and often trailing off thought. You were starting to worry he had suffered too much blunt force trauma to the head. When you talked to Tony about your suspicion he laughed right in your face and said a crush has nothing to do with blunt force trauma but maybe some force in his pants would help.

A crush? Who did he have a crush on? Wanda? No too young. Natasha? You felt yourself get jealous at the thought of him with Natasha. That girl Sharon Natasha told you about once? Oh no, that didn’t sit well at all with you. Somehow she was worse than Natasha.

You had wanted to ask Steve about his dating life but somehow every time you went to ask it seemed highly inappropriate. What business was it yours? And for that matter if he wanted to share that with you wouldn’t he had already told you? You two told each other everything anyway so if he withheld this he had to have good reasons.

“Are you dating anyone?” You tried to sound casual as possible but the weird high inflection at the beginning of your question was anything but. You wanted to die.

Steve turned his head towards you in shock at your question.

“Well I-”

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me anything,” You tried to recover but your fast paced talking served no assistance in that endeavor. “You’re my friend and you’ve been, you know acting weird and at first I thought it was possibly head trauma. You know too many hits to the head thing.”

Steve was staring at you like you were crazed, your voice increasing in tempo. He was barely catching some of the words.

“Then I talked to Tony and he said it’s just a crush so I was like who could Steve have a crush on?” Steve did pick up on that last part, his palms feeling sweaty at the direction this was going. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep his feelings for you to himself it’s just he wasn’t ready to tell you. At least that’s what he told himself.

“I mean you should have a crush right?” Your last question sounded more directed at yourself than him. “You’re a healthy grown adult male. You’re allowed to like women. So just you know um…” you finally saw the way Steve was looking at you.

“Oh god how crazy did I just sound?” Steve chuckled at you which just made it all the more embarrassing.

“Only a little.” He put his hand up using his thumb and pointer to demonstrate a large space. Chuckling again at your look of defeat he stood up and walked towards the door desperately needing to get out of the room after this conversation. He patted your shoulder in passing.

“It’s just a crush and I’m sure it will go away.” Steve finished trying to convince himself, more than you.

-

It never went away though; in fact it only got worse for Steve. Currently he was fighting an oncoming erection as you pulled at the back of your dress in the elevator. It kept riding up that ass he wanted to grab and bury his face in to eat you out from behind. To say the crush didn’t go away was an understatement.

He became worse and better at the same time. He was able to have full conversations with you again but you had started to touch him more. Or maybe you always touched him he just didn’t notice until your touch sent a jolt to his pants every damn time. He was obsessing about it, obsessing about seeing you sprawled out on his bed, or up against a wall chanting his name.

Shaking his head to clear the thought he offered his arm as you entered Tony’s latest party together. You were both running late after returning from a mission that morning. The time crunch truly came because you both desperately needed a nap that lasted too long. A nap he happily took with you on his living room couch. It took him awhile to fall asleep having you curled up to his chest. While he loved it he had to fight his libido from becoming too noticeable. 

When you both entered Bucky looked right at Steve and raised his eyebrows at your entry together but Steve’s pensive face told him all he needed to know. Bucky shook his head at Steve’s inability to just tell you how he felt, instead he’d rather suffer.

Without missing a beat Bucky walked over taking your attention from Steve carrying you away to the bar for a drink and a laugh.

“He likes you,” Bucky whispered in your ear as you two made it to the bar. You turned your head up towards him with an incredulous look.

“Right,” You ordered your drink from the bartender before continuing. “Golden Boy Rogers likes me.” You rolled your eyes at the absurdity of it. Steve had been one of our closest friends within this super hero life followed closely by Bucky. Steve however always held a special place in your heart, having always confined in each other. This is why you couldn’t help but find it ridiculous that Steve would like you let alone not tell you.

“He already has a crush on someone, at least Tony said so.” You went to take a sip of your drink when Bucky slapped your back laughing boisterously causing your drink to spill on the bar top and dribble down your chin. You looked at him pissed for the spill and even more so at his laughing.

“Yeah,” Bucky looked at the mess he caused only making him chuckle more “You!”

You stared at him with a deadpan look, unable to believe what he said. It didn’t make any sense, surely if Steve liked you there would have been obvious signs right? You looked for him amongst the party goers seeing him caught up talking with some Veterans. You smiled warmly at him. Steve looked towards you a moment later and when your eyes locked something felt different to you.

His eyes were hooded looking you up and down. He always looked at you like that though? When he licked his lips and made eye contact again a small blush grew on his cheeks having realized what he was doing.

“Oh,” you voiced to yourself feeling something starts to click. “OH!” Steve looked back towards his current conversation partners and you turned back to look at Bucky with his know it all grin.

Steve watched you all night chatting with others, keeping your spirits high and refusing drinks after your second one for the night. Every now and then you would look for Steve. His gaze was predatory and each time your breath hitched as you subconsciously rubbed your thighs together. He saw it though, and it spurred him on.

No matter whom you spoke to your thoughts kept returning to Steve. He had seemed to be returning to normal in the past weeks but the way he had started to look at you – though maybe he always looked at you this way – was bothersome at first. Now however it made you flush and need to take colder showers frequently. The first sex dream you had about him last week was a culmination of his recent looks and the fact you hadn’t been laid in so long you could barely remember. At least that’s what you told yourself; you certainly weren’t lusting after Captain America, your dear friend. No it could not be that.

You had idly thought about proposing the idea of casual sex between the two of you. That idea was squashed though as Steve had previously expressed he wasn’t someone who could be casual. Though you desperately wanted to see what he could do between the sheets.

However if he had a crush on you then maybe proposing such a tryst wouldn’t seem so unwelcomed by him. Before you could think further on it he was behind you his arms slipping around your waist and turning you to face him with one good spin from his superhuman strength.

“I need to talk to you,” The evenness of his voice seemed force and you looked at him concerned nodding your head in agreement.

“Of course, Steve, what’s wrong?” Your brow furrowed in concern. He smiled at your worry over him; you were without a doubt perfect to him. He took your hand into his and led you away from the party and out to the empty balcony.

“I have to tell you how I feel.” He spoke facing you with his hands stiff at his sides. You smiled warmly up at him, taking one of his hands into yours.

“You can tell me anything Steve” He couldn’t help the way his body relaxed at your touch and words.

“I want you” His words were rough as if he wasn’t sure they’d make their way out. You knew without a doubt you wanted him back now and you weren’t going to hide it like he did.

“I want you too” That caught him off guard, he had assumed that you would be hesitant towards him but with your confession he felt his confidence grow.

“I thought maybe we could agree to some kind of friends with benefits situation,” He looked down at you, his gaze hardening at your offer.

“I don’t share.”

“I wasn’t saying we would have multiple partners we could be casual about it but exclusive. You know sexually.” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively trying to lighten the mood but the underlying rage behind his eyes made you uncomfortable.

“There’s nothing casual about how I feel.” His hands wrapped around your waist pulling you tight against him. You could feel his hardening cock against your stomach.

“Steve,” Your voice calm trying to bring his intensity down but unsuccessful.

“If you don’t want to go down this path with me, that is fine. I won’t force you, at least not without your consent first.” Your eyes widened and you subconsciously clench your thighs together. Steve caught the barely perceivable movement; he would remember that reaction for later.

“What is it that you want Steve?”

“You, in every way I can.” He took one arm from around your waist and gently trailed his hand down the side of your head. He was watching his own hand in disbelief he had you in his grasps finally. “Your mind,” his hand slid down to hold the side of your face, the callused pad of his thumb caressing your check gently. “Your soul.”

His thumb trailed against your bottom lip pulling your lips apart you started to breathe heavily through your mouth. He tilted your head up as he bent his down. You could feel the heat of his breath against your mouth. “Your heart,” his hand on your back trailed to grip your backside pushing you up on the tip of your heels and against him “And your body.”

His lips crashed against yours, his hand tangled in your hair now, the other kneading your ass. He couldn’t get enough of your mouth; tongue swiping along your teeth. Your eyes were pressed closed tightly the sensations he was causing leaving you desperate for more. He would intermittently pull his lips away causing you to make the most delightful mewls that drove him right back to you. He pulled back and watched as your eyes slowly opened. Your eyes pure black now like his. You reached for his mouth once more. You pouted at him, wanting nothing more than to make out with him all night.

“I’m going to tear you apart.” His husky voice sent shivers down your spine and you could feel yourself become wet. This was escalating faster than you thought it would. You placed your hands against his chest started to press needing space and he seemed to understand pulling away from you but wrapping one around your waist as he led you back into the party.

Before you could say anything to your fellow party goers Steve was directing you both towards the exit. Steve looked at Bucky nodding as the two of you made your way out of the party and back to his apartment within the Avenger building.

Your mind was racing with thoughts of desire, what would you two to do tonight? Were you going to see him naked? The thought sent a jolt through you causing you to bite your lower lip. Steve saw your look when you two entered the elevator. He smirked at you pulling you to face him, he hit the needed floor button and gripped the back of your head with one hand, your ass once again with the other but the hand trailed down to your upper thigh pulling your leg up to wrap around him.

He looked down at you with an utter sinful smile as he rubbed his cock against your stomach. You couldn’t stop the moan that left your mouth, feeling yourself start to shut down and focus only on him. He took advantage of your open mouth and swallowed your moan to continue kissing. He shivered as the bottom of your dress fell back on the long slit, he reached his hand underneath and gripped your bare thigh.

“Hng,” the strangled groan that he emitted made you crazy. Your hands that had remained idle snaked up his arms towards the sides of head and threaded into his always perfectly shaped hair.

You pulled his hair back causing him to leave your mouth. He glared down at you at not letting him have what he wanted.

“Do you want me Captain?” You teased him, it was a dangerous game you were playing here but you needed to feel a sense of control as he forced all these sensations through your body.

His grip on your thigh tightened and eyes narrowed at your sudden change in attitude.

“Yes,” He words clipped wanting to get back to his previous actions.

“What would you do for me Captain?” you popped the p of Captain enjoying the way his eyes were trained on your lips as you did so.

“Would you fight for me?” You felt his hand slip from your thigh further under your dress to grip your ass. The recognition that lit up in his eyes followed by the partially closed predatory look at feeling your bare ass made you whimper. He knew you had forgone underwear and it was killing him. He could feel himself throb in his slacks. Trying to regain his attention you pulled at his hair again but he was too far gone at this knowledge and captured your lips once more, slipping out of your grip with ease.

Your hands hung off his shoulders you were lost to his kisses. He had months of solitary pleasure to make up for and he would not hold back. When the elevator announced its arrival Steve peeled himself from you. Looking you dead in the eyes a smirk played on his before he spoke.

“I’d kill for you.” When the doors to the elevator opened he threw you over his shoulder ignoring your holler of protest.

“Steve put me down!” you began to beat on his back but stopped abruptly when he slapped your ass. You went almost limp but in response slapped his ass back.

He chuckled at your antics and gave you two quick slaps to your ass. They were faster but harder this time, you felt yourself clench in response. Opening the door to his apartment he put you down inside and the smirk he wore annoyed you. Herding you past the door he turned around and closed it.

You wanted to speak up and say slow down but the look in his eyes after his closed the door ceased all thoughts. He looked hungry as he began to pull his suit jacket off and tossing it in the chair adjacent followed by unbuttoning his shirt, leaving him in slacks and undershirt. You started to back away when he slipped his shoes off but he took long strides narrowing the space between the two of you.

You took one more step back and before you knew it were falling onto the couch you two had shared a nap together that very morning. Steve advanced trapping you on the couch his hands resting against the back.

He stood up and took one of your hands placing it against his trousers on his obvious hard cock. He curled his fingers around yours causing you to grip him. You stared up at him in shock at the feel of his girth. He smiled and caressed your cheek with his other hand.

“I’ve wanted you for a while now,” He began to lean down but paused when you started rubbing him gently through his slacks. His eyes closed with a furrowed brow, his lips partly opened his breathing became labored from your attention. You smiled in triumph at his reaction and gripping the collar of his shirt you pulled him further down to kiss you.

Steve growled into your mouth when you tighten your grip on his clothed cock. Wrapping an arm around your waist he flipped the two of you. Your dress hiked up your hips when his hands slipped under the material pressing your core against him. You braced your hands on his shoulders as you ground your hips against him, he could feel your wetness seep into the fabric of his pants.

He let out a groan as he tightened his grip on your hips stilling your movement. “Behave yourself.” He let out a small grow as a hand reached up and grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you in for an intense kiss. Sliding his hand down the back of your neck he reached the zipper on your dress pulling down until the straps began to sag on your shoulders.

With ease he pulled the dress down exposing your strapless bra covered breasts. He licked his lips staring at the plump flesh pushed together so perfectly. While he was staring you reached behind yourself unclasping the bra letting it fall into your lap. A strained breath left his lips at the sight; his hands trailed down your arms and cupped each breast into his hands gently at first. Kneading the flesh and running his thumbs across the puckering nipples you whimpered at the sensation feeling yourself rock against him again.

His gaze jerked up to your face at your actions giving you warning glare. You didn’t want to stop desperately needing the friction against your definitely engorged clit. However, not knowing how far you should push him you did still but not without a pathetic whine.

“Please,” you whispered, his gaze fell on your mouth and he licked his lips. One of his hands trailed back under the skirt of your dress. He gripped your breast tightly as his head dipped back to groan at the wetness that coated his hand as he pressed his hand against your pussy. Your fingers dug into his shoulders while the trailed his middle finger through your wetness and circled your clit once.

You cried out his name throwing your own head back pushing yourself down onto his hand desperate for more. Steve equally desperate to see you fall part started running tight circles around your clit then dipping back down into your hot depths to only trail back up to your clit.

“Steve,” you panted out, chest heaving at you labored breath, he pulled you forward, pushing two fingers into your heat curling to reach that sweet spot. You fell against his chest looking up at him, your hands on his shoulders only thing keeping you barely upright. His head bent down eyes hooded looking into your eyes as you moved your hips against his hand. A dark smile you had never seen before took over his face as he began thrusting his fingers into you faster.

Right as you felt a tightening sensation he pulled his fingers out. You couldn’t stop the cry that fell from your lips at the loss of his fingers. However when he put his two fingers in his mouth sucking them clean your cry turned into a deep groan. He was filthy and it was killing you.

He sat you both up, your dress falling to the floor before he picked you up by your waist wrapping his arms under your upper thighs causing you to wrap your legs around him. Your slick juices wetting the bottom of his shirt he captured your lips at the feeling. You closed your eyes as he kept his open walking towards his bedroom.

Setting you down at the end of his bed he turned you around causing a squeak to come from your lips when he pushed you to all fours on the bed. He licked his lips loudly, you could practically hear the saliva spreading across his lips.

“Look at me,” his voice deep and commanding you turned your head back watching him unbuckle his pants and as they fell to the floor he pulled his undershirt off leaving him in grey boxer briefs. You whimpered and closed your eyes. He smacked your ass in response and you jerked up opening your eyes looking at him once more.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do since I saw you in that dress.” Both his hands caressed your ass cheeks; gripping and rubbing then slapping both he smirked as your body jumped. Pulling your cheeks apart he took in a deep breath through his teeth. The desire to plunge right into you was almost impossible to resist.

Taking a deep breath he watching the glistening pool down your lips as gravity pulled it out of you. How many times had he imagined you like this? He wasn’t even sure but now that you were here he didn’t even know where to begin.

“Stay up right for me,” he fell to his knees and wrapped an arm around the front of your thighs pulling your ass straight towards his face. The feel of his tongue licking up from your clit to your asshole was too much. Your arms trembled and when he started to suck on your clit wrapping his lips tightly around, you fell face forward into the bed. The only thing keeping your legs up was his arm. His free hand spanked your ass and you couldn’t help but ground your hips back into his face.

He groaned against you incited on by your force he pushed his tongue inside you now, trying to reach as far as possible shoving his face into you. You cried out turning your head to the side and gripping the duvet of the made bed pulling it down towards you.

His tongue laved your lips then back to your clit suckling only for a moment before returning to dive deep inside of you. Tracing along your walls trying to bring out all your juices, from the moment his fingers touched his tongue after they had been inside you he was starved to taste more. The sensations were making your head spin crying out nonsense, his driven actions sending you straight to an orgasm.

You pushed your hips back again and began rotating into his face. He groaned again taking your clit into his mouth once more, rolling his tongue around it before sucking gently and steadily increasing intensity of suction.

Your hips stilled and you moaned out his name, the rolling sensation of pleasure pushing through you causing you to buck forward but he held you in place against his face never once letting up pressure. Drinking up the hot juices you provided him like a man thirsty from weeks of dehydration.

When you started to come down he smacked your ass again while pulling his face from you and rolled you over your legs splayed open lazily. Looking up at your flushed face as you tried to compose yourself after such a mind blowing orgasm he smiled. This is just how he wanted you.

“Another.” He commanded and you whined in response.

“I – I can’t,” he paid no heed to your words one hand sliding up your body to cradle your breast, gently rolling your puckered nipple between his fingers. You looked down at him, his chin resting on your spread thigh smiling up at you.

“Please, for me.” He begged you kissing your thigh trialing his way back up to your pussy. You wanted to say no but knew it would be pointless. You were at his mercy and you loved every minute. Noticing your change in demeanor he slid two fingers into you, the wet noises that he produced moving in and out would have embarrassed you if you weren’t blissed out on Steve’s attention.

He dipped down loving your clit once more, this time there was no lead up. He sucked and flicked his tongue aggressively sending you quickly towards another orgasm. He smiled against your flesh enjoying the sight of you throwing your head back, hands gripping pulling the sheets down once more. Turning back towards this delicious body you offered him and continued to pull from you everything he could.

It wasn’t long until tears were running down the sides of your eyes into your hair as he sent you into your fourth orgasm in a row. You felt raw down there, even the feeling of his breath too much stimulation. He stood up licking your juices off his lips with a wicked smile as you rolled over to your side showing the slightly flush hand prints on your ass. You pressed your thighs together and whimpering out at the sensation.

He enjoyed watching you fall apart each time but nothing could compare to what he was about to do. He pulled his boxer briefs down to the floor and crawled up the bed upright on his knees at your ass. He leaned over you and pulled you face to him.

Your closed eyes slowly opened to him, a lazy smile playing at your lips as your hands rose up to cup his face.

“Hey there beautiful,” You blushed at his words and he chuckled at your modesty. As your mind started to reboot from all the stimulation you feel his warm cock pressing into the back of your thighs. You reached back and grabbed hold of it smearing pre-cum around the tip. His head dipped to his chest groaned at your touch.

“Is this for me?” You coo teasingly as a smile touches your lips. You slowly start rubbing up and down his length.

“Yes” he hissed and jerked into your touch. You could feel how engorged he was, having spent the entire time seeing to your pleasure and ignoring his own.

“Give it to me,” He needed no further encouragement. He straddled your lower leg while pinning the other to his side. He teased your slick pussy with his tip. The juices that he had already coaxed out of you glistened on your thighs and ass.

As he eased his tip in you moaned and wiggled your hips back. He immediately pulled back placing one hand on your side and the other on your ass.

“Do I have to remind you to behave?” he growled feeling you tense at the sudden withdrawal. He spread your ass so he could watch as he pushed all the way into you. You cried out as you felt him stretch the already overworked flesh. It felt so good but the sensation was bordering on too much.

He let go of your ass cheek holding you at your hip with both hands sliding torturously slow into you. He threw his head back savoring the feeling of you taking all of him. All the fantasies he had could never compare to how it truly felt to be with you. Pulling out just as slow your gasp turned into a moan when he pushed in faster and pulled out even faster. He gripped your hip and ass ramming into you, a cry erupted from you before you could stop it. When he rammed in again you placed a hand over your mouth.

He pulled your hand away, your gaze catching his disgruntled face.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, not even a noise.” Meekly you nodded your head as he entwined his fingers between yours squeezing your hand tightly. Steve grunted as he rammed back into you setting a punishing pace, you couldn’t help but cry at the pleasure he sent through you.

He straightened his back increasing the tempo as your cries became louder. He knew you were close and wanted nothing more than to feel you cum around his cock. The fluttering of your muscles around him caused his pace to falter.

“Does it feel good doll?” You could barely gasp out a yes when he slammed into you and rotated his hips.

“You’ve got to speak up,” he chuckled as you became flustered when he slowly pulled out.

“Yes!” He smiled down at you pushing in to your scorching heat and pulling out slowly. You whimpered at the sudden change in pace, the friction felt wonderful but the pace was not what you needed, what you wanted from him.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about having you here,” he pushed back in slowly ignoring your soft please of encouragement to go faster. “On my bed, crying out for me, needing me, wanting me.” He shuddered as he pulled himself almost all the way out of you. You wiggled your hips trying to get him back in but his hand on your hip increased pressure stilling you.

“No,” you mewled at his denial. “What do you want?” his voice carried a sense of desperation.

“You, only you,” He groaned at you words and shoved himself into you, skin slapping against each other at the force. He pulled your ass cheek up watching as he slid into you at a brutal pace. Your juices sliding down your pussy as he shoved himself into you over and over.

“You can hear how wet you are,” he couldn’t help himself anymore, bracing his hands on the bed his hips thrusting into you at almost painful force. His superhuman strength leading strength to the most mind blowing pleasure you’ve ever felt.

The staccato of your moans let him know you were close. He snaked one hand between your legs flicking your clit as you reached for his him, digging your fingers into him as the pleasure began to sweep through you at an alarming rate.

“Steve!” You cried out his name as you whole body convulsed and gripped his cock tightly inside of you spamming around him. He groaned and grips the headboard with one hand moving his hips a sporadic pounding pace chasing his pleasure in the feeling of you coming around him.

With one last hard thrust you felt warmth spread inside of you, he groaned out as you whimpered going lax, completely exhausted. He leaned over you, resting his head on your shoulder breathing heavily against your skin.

When you both finally regained sense of consciousness he pulled out of you and groaned watching his cum slide down your ass cheek. He almost wanted to push it back in, keeping it in you. The desire to have a part of him in you so primal, but he shook his head and went to the bathroom.

You whimpered as he began to clean you, gently wiping away the remnants of both of your arousals with a wet warm washcloth. He wiped himself down haphazardly, caring more about you than his own mess, tossing the washcloth in his clothes bin. He crawled behind you in the bed pulling you to his chest cocooning you in his arms. You sighed blissfully when he leaned down and pulled the sheet you nearly removed completely over the two of you.

“Just a crush huh?” you chuckled at him intertwining your fingers between his and looking back at him. He huffed sending pieces of your hair flying in front of your face.

“Behave.” He kissed the side of your face then buried his flushed face in your hair inhaling deep.


End file.
